Far Away
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Love always comes back no matter how far away.


**Far Away**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Nickleback's song Far Away

**Author's Note-** I normal wouldn't do two songs from the same artist but my friends wanted to see if we could come up with something. I hope you like it. Might be a little sad in a good way! Long after GT

It's Valentine's Day, it is 7:30 pm and the sky is dark but loaded with stars. Chi-chi is sitting at home listening to the radio jealous of all the couples. The D.J. came on and said "This next one is dedicated to Chi-chi from Goku, he says no matter how far away I am I will still love you."

_This time, this place _

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left _

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

Chi-chi listened to the lyrics, wow how true this song was to her. She still couldn't believe he remembered what today was, he could barely remember what the day was unless it was close to a fight. She remembered about 15 years ago when it was their anniversary she told him every day for two weeks but in the end he forgot completely, he made up some lame excuse and tried to get her to forget. (Yeah that worked real well, rolls eyes and laughs).

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

As the chorus started to play Goku landed facing her back. She heard his voice and turned around. After 25 years she got to see the man her heart became connected to the person she went head over heels for. He laughed out loud by her facial expression then walked over to her. Oh how she missed his touch.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore._

She put her head on his chest just like in her dreams. With her arms around him she melted at the warmth embrace for it felt like forever since she had seen or touched him. "You won't leave me again" she said almost demanding it.

_On my knee's I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

He removed her arms and dropped down to one knee and asked her to dance. The stars lit up the yard and as they danced he told her, he went through every bad thing that could happen to a person in a day but it was worth it to see and hold her.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

Goku took Chi-chi's hand and brought her inside. He placed her on the couch "I wasn't exactly sure what to get you so anything want I will give you no matter what the cost"

"I am just so happy to see you again after so many years".

_That I love_

_I have you along _

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go, stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

She sat in front of him rest her head on his chest. He put his head on top of hers and wrapped his hands around her. Chi-chi told Goku about her dreams, every night her dreams would show them together. "I thought I would die before I saw you again"

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far tool long_

_So far away, so far away _

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

They walked upstairs to their room and out to the balcony. She whispered into his ear "So far away" he whispered back "So far away" You could hear the radio down stairs, the main vocalist was singing _Been far away for far too long. Again she said "so far away_""So far away" he repeated. _Been far away for far too long._

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving anymore_

_Hold on to me and _

_Never let me go._

Chi-chi told Goku that she never wanted him to go, she needed him, "Every time you left I felt like you hated me, you hated being "tied down", I needed you to tell me that you love me"

"I love you so much, I never stopped loving you" "Then I forgive you for leaving, Goku" He kissed her lips. He told her he was so sorry for being away for so long. "Don't stop breathing, okay?" he said sarcastically "I will never leave you again"

She grabbed him and told him never to let go, together they looked over the balcony, the stars and moon lit up the night. She was happy again in her heart and soul. The perfect ending to the perfect night, this moment could go on forever.

_** Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_Okay everyone I finished it, what do you think? Please R and R. No flames, if you didn't then I am sorry don't yell at me for it. If something was wrong please feel free to tell me. Thanks_


End file.
